11 Out of 10
by JeminaDOTM5
Summary: A song fic. Gordo has a new girlfriend. Lizzie not sure about her.LG


11 out of 10  
  
I do NOT own Lizzie McGuire. I only have 3dollars at the moment so don't bother suing.  
  
Well it ain't my style to be jealous and bad mouthing But I've known awhile I could see some trouble coming ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ It's really hard being in love with your Best Friend. It's even harder when he is going out with the wicked witch. I know I should be supportive of Gordo's new FLING except that's all it is. I know he likes her so I keep my mouth shut.  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ Shut your eyes but I think you might be ready Will you take advice and remember that I said it baby  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ I decide that I would go ahead and tell Gordo what I thought about her "Tiffany". I hate that name. It seems to, I don't know, perky. When I got to school I found Gordo right away. I told him we needed to talk.  
"Gordo I know you're just going to say I'm jealous but hear me out and remember that I said it."  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@  
  
She's 11 out of 10 for misery so get your act together can't your see She's 11out of 10 for vanity and everyone sees it but you  
  
when you've woken up come around When you've broken up come around ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@  
"Tiffany is every thing you don't need in your life. She's conceded and spreads misery like the plague. She is as vain as a girl ever has been. Did you ever wonder why SHE asked you to go out?"  
"Lizzie are you saying you don't think anyone would ever want to go out with me?"  
"Of course not I'm saying she NEVER asks ANYONE out on a date. She asked you out and then begs for you to accept that's not how girls like her work."  
"You know what Lizzie, you were right I do think you're just jealous and mad because I have someone who loves me and you don't." ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ Well I know her type she's a mover and a shaker When the time is right she will turn around and brake your ..... ~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~@  
That more to hear then I ever thought it would. "I love you not her me." I whispered as Gordo walked away. I was seriously considering giving up right than and there. ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ Get with me I will cut the ties that bind you so tenderly Give the sign and I will find you ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ Later that day I got a sign that I should not give up from Gordo. When I got home there was a message waiting for me. "Hi Lizzie it's me Gordo look I'm sorry for what I said at school I really need to talk to you. Meet me in the park at 4:00. Beep It was already 3:45 so I had to leave now if I wanted to get there on time. I jotted down a quick note to tell my parents where I was and left. ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ She's 11 out of 10 for misery so get your act together can't you see She's 11 out of 10 for vanity and every one sees it but you When you've woken up come around When you've broken up come around ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@ When I got to the park I saw Gordo sitting on a bench near the entrance. I walked up to him sat down and knew what he was going to say next.  
"She dumped you didn't she" I said trying to sound mad but failing miserably at it.  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"She had been going out with some college guy for like a month now. Look as much as I hated her I hate seeing you so upset even more." I said sincerely  
"Can you ever forgive me for being so pig headed and not believing you? When I ask Tiffany why she was going out with me in the first place she said something about a dare. I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me for almost ruining our friendship over a girl that I didn't really love."  
"I can forgive you for that IF you forgive me for this." I just barely whispered.  
With that I leaned over and kissed him. That's right I kissed the guy I've been in love with for I don't know FOREVER. What's even better is the fact that he kissed me back.  
"I don't know anything that you have done in the past five minutes that needs forgiving" Gordo whispered softly in my ear.  
"Gordo I lo..." I stated sighing.  
I was stopped by another kiss and him saying "I know, I love you too. ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@ 11 out of 10 it don't add up 11 out of 10 boy you're stuck 11 out of 10 and all messed up 11 out of 10 it don't add up 11 out of 10 boy you're stuck 11 out of 10 and all messed up ~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@  
The End 


End file.
